Love Letters
by Darkeiko
Summary: Unspoken words. Written thoughts. Feelings untold. We never realized that love could feel this real, this exposed, this deep. We never considered that something like this could occur between us. It seems we were wrong. Vincent x Yuffie Poetry
1. Love Letter 1

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! It's Darkeiko coming at you with something new. I just started college so, apparently, I've gotten new inspiration...from somewhere. Anywho, my muse for today is the power of knowledge!...just kidding. My muse for today is Hiei Jaganshi!

Me: Come on out Hiei! We need a dialogue to start things off!

Hiei: I'd rather slit my own throat.

Me: Awww, don't be so pessimistic! This'll be fun! I proooomiiiisseee.

Hiei: I don't even know how you got me to come to this forsaken place.

Me: Good. -pets memory potion- My preeeeeccciouuussss...

Hiei: ... -unsheathes sword- Stand back woman or taste my blade.

Me: Ooooooo shiny! -awe-

**Disclaimer:** I, in no way, shape, or form, own Final Fantasy 7, the plotline, or the characters depicted in the game or movie. I only partly own the game my brother and I have at home.

--------------------------

My heart burns like an eternal fire

My soul yearns for us to be together

My body quivers at your touch

Why must you provoke these feelings within me?

As much as I've tried to deny it,

To push it away,

To hide it so that noone may see it,

Your mere presence brings

My feelings to the surface once again.

O, sweet Leviathan,

I cannot silence my feelings any longer.

No matter how much you don't want to hear it,

You don't want it uttered,

You don't want my feelings mentioned,

I will say it; I will not be silenced any longer.

I love you Vincent Valentine

And I am not afraid.

-Yuffie Kisaragi-

-------------------------

**Author's Note **: There you go everyone! My first poem of many to represent the feelings and thoughts of Yuffie and Vincent. I hope you enjoyed it! If you liked it review, if you hated it flame, if you want to give me sporkings tell me where. Now, I'm off! Later people!

**R&R**


	2. Love Letter 2

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! Another one in one day! Weee! I feel happy. Now only if my updates with Autumn Leaves would go this well...-shrugs- Anywho, let's get on with the poem. My muse is currently being detained at the moment for possessing sharp, pointy items...mmmyes.

Hiei: -from a jail cell- I'll kill you!

Me: I love you too Hiei sweetie!

Blackthorn: -comes in- What did you say? -glares-

Me: Nothing, nothing! Hiei's ALL yours!

Blackthorn: -grins- Thank you.

Me: -whisper- Blackie is scary when she's mad.. O,o;

**Disclaimer: **I, in no way, shape, or form, own Final Fantasy 7, the plotline, or the characters depicted in the game/movie. I only partly own the game my brother and I have at home that he bought from EB Games.

-------------------------

Such a lovely flower;

A rose amongst the thorns

How can I taint thee?

Such beauty,

Such strength,

Such a thirst for life,

Combined into a goddess-like form.

Why must you tempt me so?

I cannot find love.

I cannot find compassion.

My past prevents me,

The darkness shrouds me,

Yet why do you persist?

Why do you gaze at me

With the light of the world in your eyes;

The orbs that take my breath away.

My princess, my ninja, my flower,

You have stolen more than just my materia,

You have stolen my heart,

And it is yours for the taking.

-Vincent Valentine-

-------------------------

**Author's Note **: There you go everyone! My second poem of many to represent the feelings and thoughts of Yuffie and Vincent. I hope you enjoyed it! If you liked it review, if you hated it flame, if you want to give me sporkings tell me where. Now, I'm off! Later people!

**R&R**


	3. Love Letter 3

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! Geez, I'm on the move. Anywho, this is probably the last poem for the day, considering I have class, so I'm going to wrap this up. My muse is currently sleeping, but if you wish to poke him with unknown objects let me or Blackthorn know.

**Disclaimer: **I, in no way, shape, or form, own Final Fantasy 7, the plotline, or the characters depicted in the game/movie. I only partly own the game my brother and I have at home that he bought from EB Games.

-------------------------

With a name such as Valentine,

How can your heart be tainted

The color of coal?

Is it so frozen in time

That you cannot perceive

What's so clear to all but yourself?

What must I do to make you see

How much I love you?

How can I cast Destruct

On the barrier that guards against compassion?

You are my first,

My last,

My everything.

I beg you,

Don't turn away from me.

Don't pretend that you don't see me;

That I'm invisible.

I am here, I am alive,

I can breathe, I can feel,

I can love.

I have a heart,

One that beats,

One that beats only for you.

-Yuffie Kisaragi-

-------------------------

**Author's Note **: There you go everyone! My third poem of many to represent the feelings and thoughts of Yuffie and Vincent. I hope you enjoyed it! If you liked it review, if you hated it flame, if you want to give me sporkings tell me where. Now, I'm off! Later people!

**R&R**


	4. Love Letter 4

**Author's Note:** Hey readers, poetry and fanfiction fanatics! All right, I lied. I said I was going to only put three up today, but somehow I managed to create this one. Anywho, you know my muses, you know my antics, shenanigans, and hijinx. So, as Cloud Strife says, "Let's mosey."

Cid: Dammit! Say move out or something!

Cloud: -scratches his head- Move out!

Everyone: -nods-

**Disclaimer:** I, in no way, shape, or form, own Final Fantasy 7, the plotline, or the characters depicted in the game or movie. I only partly own the game my brother and I have at home.

--------------------------

I am drowning

In a sea of torment.

My own mind,

My psyche,

Is my battlefield.

Is there no way

That I may win,

To prevail,

To succeed against the odds?

I need help.

I need saving.

I need a savior.

What must I do

To rid myself of this darkness?

Please, save me.

Don't leave me struggling.

Don't leave me hanging onto the edge.

Don't leave me bound by my demons of despair.

Embrace me with your golden arms.

Shelter me with your loving gaze.

Fend off the beasts with your might.

Chase away the remnants of my past.

I wish to move on.

I wish for a light in the darkness.

I wish for a future;

A future with you.

-Vincent Valentine-

-------------------------

**Author's Note **: All right. I mean it this time. That's my last poem for the day. You know the drill everyone, so I got to head out. See ya and keep reading!

**R&R**


	5. Love Letter 5

**Author's Note:** Elllo everyone and welcome to another poem about the feelings expressed between Yuffie Kisaragi and Vincent Valentine of Final Fantasy 7! -applause- All righty, I believe my muse for today is coming right out..

Vincent: Am I in the correct room?

Me: Yep! Welcome to the Authoress' room! Now all you need to do is sign this contract saying your handing all rights to your character over to me. -gives him contract-

Vincent: I do not think SquareEnix would approve.

Me: Pish posh! What SquareEnix doesn't know won't hurt it.

Vincent: What's this fine print say?

Me: It only says that I reserve all rights to write you in my stories, -whisper- have you as a secks slave, use you in any games that I may come up with...

Vincent: -looks suspicious-

Me: -feigns innocence- What?

**Disclaimer:** I, in no way, shape, or form, own Final Fantasy 7, the plotline, or the characters depicted in the game or movie. I only partly own the game my brother and I have at home.

--------------------------

We've been through so much.

It's difficult to explain how we grew out of touch.

You disappeared from our lives, as far as I've seen,

And, in searching for you, I returned to Wutai to become queen.

Days upon weeks had passed since I began looking for you.

Disastrous rumors I disregarded, I did not believe them to be true.

Thoughts of you were always on my mind.

I felt like going crazy most of the time.

My heart seemed to want to explode out of my chest.

To tell you my feelings was a cure I thought best.

During the day I acted proper and royal,

But during the night, the pressure of my heart overboiled.

I cried my eyes out in the dark,

Muffling my sobs til the sounds were stark.

Where did you go? Where have you been?

Why is it in visiting you're not very keen?

Did you see right through me? Could you see through these eyes?

Did you catch a glimpse of my feelings? To me did you despise?

Don't tell me I was yoo young to know of love.

I know that it is pure, as beautiful as a dove.

How could you leave knowing how I felt?

Your crimson eyes, each time, made each part of me melt.

I'll continue searching from night to day,

Hoping upon hope that I can see you soon, someday.

-Yuffie Kisaragi-

-------------------------

**Author's Note **: Okay guys, there you go! Another poem hot off the presses...sorta. Hope you enjoyed reading this poem as much as I enjoyed creating it. Anyway see ya soon and continue reading!

**R&R**


	6. Love Letter 6

**Author Note: -**skips onto the stage- Helloo my lovely poetry addicted, fanfiction craving darlings! Here's another poem dedicated to the relationship between Vincent Valentine and Yuffie Kisaragi. My muses for today are dangling above a pot of boiling hot dogs, so they're a little tied up at the moment. -snickers- Tied up...gotta write that down. -scribbles-

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything pertaining to Final Fantasy VII. It is in the rightful hands of SquareEnix. I only partially own the game my brother and I got from EBGames or, as it's now called, GameStop.

------------------------------

Yuffie, I love you but I cannot stay.

However if it were up to me, I'd do things my way.

I'd forever hold you in my arms,

Death Penalty, by my side, to keep you from harm.

But that is not the rules of the Planet.

A sinner and an innocent should never have met.

Do not weep for me.

Do not shed your tears.

Your face is too beautiful

To be troubled by minute fears.

I am not human,

A monster at best.

It was time that I left,

To put these demons to rest.

I cannot remain in this realm;

A world so pure and full of light.

I am the void, the darkness,

A truly gruesome sight.

-Vincent Valentine-

---------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **Weee! All righty! That's my...-looks- sixth poem for Love Letter. Standard rules apply everyone. You liked it, review. You hated it, review anyway. Want to spork me? Tell me where. Now I gotta put the pedal to the metal, bite the dust, put rubber to asphalt, you get the picture! Keep reading!


	7. Love Letter 7

**Author's Note:** Elllo everyone and welcome to another poem about the feelings expressed between Yuffie Kisaragi and Vincent Valentine of Final Fantasy 7! -applause- Okie dokie, my muse for today's poem is none other than Kouyou Aki from my story Autumn Leaves!

Me: Ellooo my lovely alias!

Aki: Why am I here again? I should be stealing stuff!

Yuffie: HEY! That's MY job!

Me: What the heck...where did you come from Yuffie? Aki's my muse today!

Yuffie: I will NOT stand idly by while another thief takes my place! No sir, er, maam.

Me: -sigh- I like you both equally all right? Now can you guys please do the disclaimer so I don't get sued?

Both: Whatever.

**Disclaimer:** Darkeiko, in no way, shape, or form, owns Final Fantasy 7, the plotline, or the characters depicted in the game or movie. She only partly own the game her brother and herself has at home.

--------------------------

I often dream

A fear, a dread.

A nightmare awakening

To find you dead.

My heart has stopped.

These shattered pieces won't mend.

It knows that without you,

It's beating shall end.

My body feels empty.

I'm cold to the core.

I'm lost and unfeeling.

I'm sick and sore.

I screamed, I wracked,

I shuddered, I sobbed,

Despising the Grim Reaper

For my soul he robbed.

My thoughts are in a rush,

Interwoven as an entangled web.

For I know that these scars

Will not quickly ebb.

I hold you closer

I clutch you tight.

Because damn you cloaked demon

I won't give him up without a fight.

-Yuffie Kisaragi-

-------------------------

**Author's Note **: Okay guys, there you go! Another poem hot off the presses...sorta. Hope you enjoyed reading this poem as much as I enjoyed creating it. Anyway see ya soon and continue reading!

**R&R**


	8. Love Letter 8

**Author's Note:** Elllo everyone and welcome to another poem about the feelings expressed between Yuffie Kisaragi and Vincent Valentine of Final Fantasy 7! -applause- My special guest for today is Vincent Valentine!

Vincent: Good day!

Me: Hey Vinne ol' bean! -ahem- As people may have forgotten, it was a certain gunslingers birthday on October 13th, so here's to another year Vincent! -gives him a cake-

Vincent: Thank you?

Me: Your welcome!

**Disclaimer:** Darkeiko, in no way, shape, or form, owns Final Fantasy 7, the plotline, or the characters depicted in the game or movie. She only partly own the game her brother and herself has at home.

--------------------------

Ashes to ashes.

Dust to dust.

Shall I rise from my defeat?

Or shall I succumb to the pain?

Shall I walk through the valley of fire?

Shall I fear no evil?

Be with me, be my light.

Be the staff that supports me.

My heart is beating yet,

It's in pain.

I feel trapped, scarred, broken within.

I gave you my all and you shoved me away.

What more can I give so that I can stay?

You taunt and you tease and in the end that's all you do.

Can you give me the satisfaction of saying, "I love you."

When I ask if you do will you respond, "Yes."

Or will you leave me hanging, so that I must second-guess?

I'm tired of being confused about my feelings.

I want to know if I should move on or not.

My mind is in a torrent and it shall never end.

Should I stay in love or should you become a mere friend?

I write all these poems, I daydream all the time,

I post up all the stories where you are always mine.

But are these lies or are these truths?

My heart and my mind are so confused.

I write your name and mine on a single sheet of paper.

And in the midst of it all is a single word, love.

But is this just a final fantasy that I'm living in?

A world of dreams that I can only wish to become true?

Or is this a reality?

Sometimes I tune things out while I daydream just to see how it feels.

How you would speak to me if you were in love with me.

How you would hold me, console me, do anything for me.

If someone broke my heart or shattered my trust you would be there.

You would ask, "Who broke your heart so I can make them dead?"

You would grasp me by the arms and look me in the eyes.

You would show me the eyes I desire, ones full of affection and compassion.

Please, answer my question.

Do you love me?

-Yuffie Kisaragi-

-------------------------

**Author's Note **: Truthfully, this poem wasn't originally meant to be something I'd post here considering it relates to me on a personal level. But I felt that it could also connect a bit with how Yuffie may feel toward Vincent. Hope you guys continue to enjoy reading my poetry as much as I enjoy creating them.

**R&R**


	9. Love Letter 9

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone, it's Darkeiko with another poem for Love Letters. It's during Spring Break so I've been kind of lazy...but I at least wanted to type out one poem as an update. So...enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Any and all characters are the creations of their prospective owners. Meaning: I own squat, except my poetry.

* * *

Delicious agony, how thoust torment.

With your malicious smiles and insincere gestures

You grab at my heart with extended hand

And tug, pull, tear it out 'til a void remains.

It becomes an abyss of lost love.

A neverending darkness where only those,

borne of sadness and whom have had unrequited can tread.

Despite this, why do I persist?

Why do I continue down a path of rejection and fear

Where I know that you will never return my feelings?

Can I love without a heart?

Or does this go deeper?

Is there more meaning to it?

Does love go beyond that of a muscle simply beating?

When I behold you standing before me,

Shuriken clutched tightly in hand,

I hear no beats, I feel no palpitations of my own heart...

Yet I continue to stay by your side.

What is this?

Why is it...

Why is it that I can still love you?

-Vincent Valentine


End file.
